1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resonance circuit complex electronic component preferably for use in a resonance circuit, and a resonance circuit device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of resonance circuit devices have been conventionally known in which various electronic components are disposed in a dielectric board so as to define a resonance circuit. For example, as one type of the resonance circuit devices, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-232259 describes a surface acoustic wave device including a surface acoustic wave element, an inductor, a variable capacitor (variable capacitance element), and a dielectric board.
In the surface acoustic wave device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-232259, the surface acoustic wave element including a piezoelectric layer in which comb-shaped electrodes and reflectors are provided, and the inductor and the variable capacitor formed by micro machine processing are disposed in or on the surface of the dielectric board. The surface acoustic wave element, the inductor, and the variable capacitor are spaced away from one another in a plan view of the surface of the dielectric board.
However, in the structure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-232259, the size of the inductor increases with an increase in the Q value of the inductor. This causes an increase in the size of the surface acoustic wave device, that is, the resonance circuit device.